Presente de Natal
by Nath.P
Summary: é Natal e Rin não está feliz . Porém ,tudo pode mudar . Oneshot SesshxRin


_**Presente de Natal **_

_24 de dezembro de 2008._

O Natal chegava e uma Rin que sempre fora alegre nessa época ,se encontrava com o semblante triste.

Mesmo sendo budista ,gostava do Natal pela história e por ter se acostumado a comemorá-lo , já que uma de suas melhores amigas dava uma bela festa há anos .

Este ano ,porém ,seria diferente . Por mais que tivesse recebido convites para passar a data em locias agradáveis e animados, a jovem não tinha vontade de comemorar.

Do que adiantava uma data como essa ,se não podia passar ao lado de quem amava ?

Já fazia um mês que havia terminado o relacionamento com Sesshoumaru . Na verdade, ela nem sabia ao certo se realmente tinham terminado . Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Um desentendimento,brigas,ofensas e ele partira.

Durante o longo mês, a jovem havia enfrentando vários estados de uma precoce separação .

Raiva , reflexão, realização, pena ,mágoa, angústia, arrependimento e superação.

Pelo menos era o que tinha pensado até a data chegar .

'Como eu queria estar com ele hoje ..." ,pensava consigo mesma.

Sesshoumaru não gostava e nem aprovava a empolgação de Rin com o Natal .

"Não é da sua religião .Você não tem o que festejar " , era o que o homem dizia sobre o assunto.

A frieza dele a incomodava enquanto estavam juntos , mas após a separação, Rin lembrava de seus frios comentários com um sorriso triste e grande saudosismo.

A mulher se mantinha sentada na tapete da sala próximo ao sofá ,enrolada em um cobertor para ser proteger do frio . Usava um velho pijama e os longos cabelos presos , revelando toda sua indisposição para fazer algo diferente do que ficar naquele cantinho .

Voltou a lembrar de mais momentos com Sesshoumaru e estava prestes a ser vencida pelas lágrimas quando o telefone começou a tocar.

A príncipio decidira ignorar a chamada e continuou parada até que não houvesse mais toques . Se deu por vitoriosa ,mas por pouco tempo até que mais toques pudessem ser ouvidos, de seu celular.

Olhou para o pequeno aparelho em cima do sofá e com um suspiro e pegou para a atender .

- Moshi moshi ?- atendeu com a voz fraca

- Menina Rin ?

- Senhor Jaken ?

- Menina Rin ! – exclamou Jaken do outro lado da linha – Que bom que atendeu ! Estou tentando falar com você desde cedo.

- O que aconteceu ?

- Me diga você ,menina . Não atende a porta e nem o telefone a dois dias. Você está bem ? Está passando mal ?- Jaken perguntava com uma voz preocupada.

- Não ...eu estou bem .Só não ... não queria ver ninguém por esses dias sabe . Não estou muito bem desde que ...- a jovem parou ,segurando o choro para tentar continuar

- Eu sei ,menina. Não precisa me explicar .Eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu .

- Ele contou ?

- Não . Mas Kaede me disse . Ela está muito preocupada com você e ficou bem triste com a sua recusa de passar o Natal com ela . Todos nós sabemos o quanto você gosta .

- Não tenho clima, Senhor Jaken .

- Como não ,minha criança ? Você adora comemorações !Só kami sabe como tive trabalho para ajudar o Senhor Sessh...- o homenzinho percebeu o que fizera e tratou de se calar.

- Está vendo ,Senhor Jaken ? É por isso mesmo que não tenho clima . Tudo me lembra ele ,Senhor Jaken .

- E isso é ruim ?

- No momento é .

- Rin...

- Senhor Jaken , chega . Por favor . – a moça dizia ,já cansada do torturante assunto – eu quero ficar aqui ,quietinha , e espero sua compreensão.

- Não posso aceitar isso ,menina ! E a Senhora Kaede ? Como fica ?

- Ela ficará bem ,como sempre . Garanto que ela entenderia mais rápido a minha vontade do que o senhor .

- Ora...

-E onde está aquele senhor que estava doido para se ver livre de mim há um tempinho atrás ?

- Menina ! – Jaken não pôde deixar de sorrir- você é mesmo um problema ,não ?

- Eu sei ,Senhor Jaken. Eu sei .

- Bom ,vou desligar então.

- Tudo bem . Bom Natal pro senhor ! – Rin tentou usar seu tom amável de sempre.

- Boa noite ,Rin .

Ao desligar , Rin conseguiu se sentir um pouco mais reconfortada.

Era bom saber que todo aquele tempo de relacionamento fizera dela uma pessoa querida para pessoas tão especiais como Jaken e Kaede. O primeiro implicara bastante com a moça no ínico , tendo problemas com o jeito animado e inocente da mesma . Entretanto , muitas reclamações e discussões , os dois começaram a se entender , ficando até muito apegados.

Já com kaede ,foi como amor a primeira vista . A senhora adotou Rin como uma filha ,fazendo tudo para agradar e auxilia-la durante o período em que estavam mais próximas.

Da mesma forma que o conforto veio ,o mesmo se foi ,dando lugar á solidão.

Será que esse sofrimento duraria mais tanto tempo ?

A jovem continuou encolhida no tapete , tentando livrar sua cabeça de suas aflições e lembrar de todas as histórias natalinas que adorava ouvir quando menor .

Permaneceu assim até pegar no sono .

-o-o-o-

_Madrugada do dia 25 de dezembro ._

Sentindo algo mover-se ao próximo ao seu corpo , Rin se sentiu atraída a abrir os olhos.

Ao se movimentar ,ainda de olhos fechados, perecebeu que não se encontrava mais no chão .

Assustada ,abriu os olhos e enocntrou em sua frente uma das maiores surpresas de sua vida .

Ele estava lá . Lindo , altivo e sério. Sesshoumaru estava lá.

Por um momento ,Rin pensou estar sonhando . Olhava para ele como se o visse pela primeira vez . Podia ser real ?

- Rin ? – perguntou o homem ,se aproximando da mulher . Como era bom ouvir aquela voz pronuncionando seu nome- Você está bem ?

Rin não se moveu , com medo de fazer algo errado . Continuava a olhar para o belo rosto sem entender o que estava acontecendo .

- Sessh..Sesshoumaru ? – a jovem conseguiu murmurar

- Diga ,Rin – o homem respondeu com seu semblante calmo, segurando o braço da jovem ,que ainda se encontrava sentada no sofá.

- Você... como você entrou aqui ?

- Eu moro aqui, esqueceu ? Tenho uma chave igual a sua .

- Mo-mora ? Mora aqui ?- a situação parecia a cada momento mais surreal para a mulher .

- Rin ? Você tomou alguma coisa ? – ele perguntou como se falasse com uma criançinha doente – Não me parece nada bem .

- Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem – admitiu a moça – não consigo entender o que está acontecendo . Ainda é Natal ?

- Sim. O seu querido Natal ainda não acabou – Sesshouamru respondeu usando um tom zombeteiro ,mas sério como de costume.

- E você está aqui .... ?

- Eu voltei para casa .

- Como ?

- Eu voltei ,Rin . – ele respondeu ,se abaixando até ficar na altura da jovem – cansei dessa infantilidade de ficar longe de casa sem resolver nada .

- E .. o que isso quer dizer ? – Rin perguntou cautelosamente ,embora temesse mais do nunca a resposta .

- Que eu quero resolver a nossa situação . Podemos conversar agora ?

- Po-podemos... eu acho .

Sesshoumaru pareceu conter a vonatde de rir .

-Você acha ? Realmente não me parece nada bem .

- Podemos . – ela respondeu alguns segundos depois – vamos logo acabr com isso .

- Acabar ?

- É . Você veio aqui para acabar tudo e resolver usa vida ,não foi ? Então que seja agora – a moça respondeu rapidamente , não conseguindo conter muito bem a voz chorosa.

- Sim . Eu estou aqui para resolver tudo ,mas sem acabar nada . Sabe que detesto esse seu comportamento. – ele respondeu calmamente ,enquanto ajudava-a a levantar.

- Então... – ela respirou e soltou tudo de uma vez – ai ,Sesshoumaru ! Diga logo ! Diga tudo o que precisa dizer . Não aguento mais .

As lágrimas estavama começando a surgir no rosto de Rin ,mas foram interrompidas pelas mãos do homem.

- Já está chorando ,pequena ? – ele murmurou suavemente ,enxugando o delicado rosto da moça – mas eu nem falei nada ainda .

Rin se sentia a cada instante mais surpresa.

-Sesshi ?

- Rin , eu estou aqui para acabar com esse afastamento. Sei que não há como apagar tudo o que fizemos e dissemos um ao outro ,mas não é por isso que devemos deixar tudo como está.

- Eu sei .

- Se sabe , qual é o motivo dese olhar ? – ele permitiu que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse em sua feilção – estou aqui para ficar ,pequena. E não me faça justificar tudo . Sabe que detesto explicações.

Rin não sabia o que fazer . Por um lado ,queria abraçá-lo e não perguntar mais nada . Por outro, sentia uma enorme vontade de fazer todas as perguntas que povoaram sua mente durante o mês.

Antes que pudesse tomar uma atitude ,Sesshoumaru continuou :

-Eu sei que não esperava por isso . Sempre tão desesperada- ele murmurou perto do rosto dela – sei o que fazer para mudar sua reação .

O homem se afastou da jovem e virou-se indo até a porta .

Rin voltou a si no instante em que o viu se afastar . Uma afliação tomou conta dela . Ele ia embora ?

Quando ia começar a correr atrás dele , percebeu que ele se abaixava para pegar algo .Era um embrulho.

O homem pegou o embrulho e voltou a caminhar em direção á moça.

Ao chegar mais perto , colocou o objeto em suas mãos nas frente de Rin .

- Tome, Rin . Seu presente .

- Presente ?- os olhos de Rin estavam arregalados.

- Sim , seu presente . Não é a tradição ?

- Tra-tradição ? Você está falando de presente de Natal ?

-É claro que sim .Não me faça ficar repetindo as coisas, pequena.

-Esse é ...é o meu presente ?

Sesshoumaru estava pronto para responder de forma fria ,como o habitual ,mas ao ver o belo sorriso de criança estampado no rosto de Rin, perdeu a muito bom ver aquele sorriso novamente.

-Abra ,Rin.

A jovem se voltou para o embrulho .

Rin não podia conter sua felicidade e Sesshoumaru sabia disso .Ninguém ficava mais feliz ao receber presentes do que ela .

Habilmente, a mulher tratou de examinar e retirar as fitas e o embrulho ,ficando pasma ao perceber o que era .

Um anel fino e brilhante ,com um belíssimo diamante nele. Era ,sem sombra de dúvida a ajóia mais bonita e cara que Rin já tinha visto em toda sua vida .

Sesshoumaru se adiantou e pegou a jóia para colocar no dedo de Rin .

A moça não tirava os olhos do relusente anel em sem dedo . Era mais do que ela podia pedir.

Seu olhos encontravam-se inundados e Sesshoumaru não tardou ao recriminá-la .

-Sabe que eu não suporto vê-la chorar. – ele disse segurando o rosto da moça .

-É de felicidade ,Sesshi . De muita felicidade – ela dizia enquanto agarrav o homem na cintura .

- Que bom que gostou .Agora pára de chorar .

- Vou tentar – ela disse sorrindo e foi pega novamente se surpresa ao receber um caloroso beijo nos lábios .

- Feliz Natal ,Rin – Sesshoumaru murmurou no ouvido da jovem ,meio contrariado pela idéia.

- Feliz Natal ,Sesshi ! Te amo !

Os dois permaneceram abraçados durante um longo tempo ,até que o homem a pegou nos braços e a levou para cama .

Continuaram agarrados ,cada um com seus pensamentos , mas juntos de novo . Ainda havia muito para ser resolvido, mas sem separações.

Quando estavam quase pegando no sono ,Rin ,sonolenta , tratou de dizer de modo maroto :

-Sesshi ,obrigada por tudo .Obrigada mesmo, amor.

- De nada , pequena .

- Meu papai Noel !- ela disse ,sorrindo e se escondendo do esporro que levaria.

- Rin....

-0-0-0-

Bom , tá ai !

Como é natal ( e meu aniversário , 18 aninhos..rs ) ,resolvi escrever algo especial !

Como se fosse um presente pra mim mesma..rsrsrs

Espero que gostem ! (até consegui fazer uma Sesshoumaru mais amoroso ).

Perdoem os erros ,enm revisei.

Beijos e feliz natal pra todos 


End file.
